I'm Always Here
by PiercingMelody
Summary: NO SUMMARY! Sorry.. I suck at summaries... Rated T just in case...


**DISCLAIMER: I positively, absolutely, definitely DO NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! If I did you guys would know… ^^ **

**Also this is first taking place when Nagihiko is walking home from school ;)**

_Nagihiko POV!_

Wow… Middle school is so different. The uniforms are different, the classes and teachers are different, even my walk to school changed! I have to wake up earlier because the school is further away. I feel bad for Amu and Rima though. They have to wear short, pink skirts and the same white shirt and black jacket but this time with a pink tie that matches the skirt. Sigh… I don't like the color scheme myself but it's not up to me. It's up to the perverted principal who used the mini-skirts. Speaking of Rima… She wasn't here today I don't think. And she looked kind of down yesterday. I wonder if it had something to do with her parents… WAIT! I shouldn't be thinking about these things! I shouldn't be meddling with others' personal life. That's just one of the things that Rima hates about me. I wonder what the others are-GAHH! HERE I GO AGAIN!!! Okay, okay. Deep breath… In… Out… In-Hey what's that?

A gust of wind blew my hair causing me to look over at an old cemetery. I've never seen it before… I curiously walked over to the creaky, rusted gates that said, "Cemetery for the Un-Living!" I sweat dropped. Well… I'd hope it'd be for the un-living. I walked in a little closer and spotted a person kneeling on the ground, sobbing in front of a concrete tombstone covered in wet leaves and mud. I inched a little closer hoping that the autumn leaves wouldn't crunch and crackle under my feet. It was a girl… It was a young girl in a spaghetti-strapped black dress and long, blonde hair. It was RIMA?! Why is she crying? I mentally slapped myself across the face. DUH! Graveyard! Hello?! Stupid…

Rima's sobbing went down but not completely. Her shoulders shook ever so slightly as she reached into her small bag that she had with her. She stopped and turned her head right towards me. Luckily I was quick enough to dive, literally DIVE, under the bushes and hide in time. But my mom's probably going to question why my uniform has mud stains on it now. Maybe something along the lines of, "Did you get in a fight at school?! What did they do?! What's their name?! I'll show them a piece of a real Fujisaki woman!" Then she'll storm inside her room and clearly not recognize that her so called "room" is the coat closet just like last time. BACK TO RIMA! Oh…. My….. God! What is she doing?! A small knife that had a bumpy, white flower pattern on the black handle was held in her petite hands. The sharp blade glistened in the sunlight before the sun was completely covered by dark, gray clouds.

_BOOM!!!_

Thunder roared in the sky and giant gusts of wind came in small groups making my hair, and hers, go in wild directions. Funny… It was a perfectly sunny day when I started walking home…

Rima held the knife up and it hovered over her chest. I jumped, not metaphorically, I REALLY JUMPED out of the bushes and ran up to her. She apparently heard this because she looked right at me with wide eyes and immediately dropped the knife, put her hands over her eyes and started sobbing once more. I ran all the way up to her, grabbed her wrists, and pulled her up to where she was standing. Anger built up in the pit of my stomach and it soon grew to fire burning in my throat as she turned her head away from me.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled. I know I shouldn't be yelling at a person who almost committed suicide but I couldn't help it. "Why are you trying to kill yourself?! Do you think you're not important to this world?! Do you not understand how important you are to everyone around you?! Do you not understand how important you are to me?" I said the last part sort of quiet but not exactly inaudible. Rima stayed silent the whole time with her head turned off to the side and her eyes glued to the muddy ground. "Rima-chan, answer me!" I screamed once more. Rima let out a high-pitched sob as I tightened my grip on her wrists. I realized that my hold was too strong. Rima's fragile and could just fall apart at any given moment. I let go of her wrists and curled my fingers under her chin thus moving her head to look into my eyes.

"Do you even know how much you mean to me?" I repeated but softer this time. Rima shook her head and I felt a water droplet fall on my nose.

Then three more…

Then who knows how many more!!!

"Rima-chan…. What happened?" I asked sweetly as the rain started falling down at a faster speed… The same as her tears.

_Rima POV!_

"Rima-chan…. What happened?" Nagihiko asked me as he kept his fingers under my chin to keep my head turned to face his. My heart started beating really hard in my chest and I felt like it was going to burst. I felt like an idiot for crying like this. And in front of him too… I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

I jerked forward and leaned on Nagihiko for support as I started crying up a storm and clutching his uniform shirt. He was taken aback that's for sure. I didn't even have to look at his face to know. I was cold, drenched, and tired. Tired of my life. Tired of everything! I want my mom back. She was the only one that I could talk to about all these mixed emotions that are coming through me all the time. New promise: I promise I won't cry hard.

"Shhhh, hush now." Nagihiko cooed as he put one hand on my back and the other hand to the back of my head. "Everything's going to be okay." But, how do I know that for sure?

"No it's not." I said while choking on a high-pitched sob.

"Can you tell me why it's not going to be okay?" Nagi asked as his fingers ran through my hair.

"She's gone! She's gone!" I said in a louder voice than usual but not a full on scream. More tears fell off my cheeks and stained Nagihiko's shirt.

"Who?" He pulled back from the embrace, put his hands on my shoulders, and kneeled down in front of me as I stood there with my arms dangling at my sides and small water droplets falling from my eyes and the sky.

"My mother." I said and Nagihiko looked at me with sad eyes and his mouth in an "o" shape. Then he softened up a little bit and smiled a gentle, sweet smile.

"Your mom doesn't like to see you cry or trying to kill yourself." The rain let up and completely disappeared in a flash. "That's why it was raining. Your mom is sad that would try to do such a thing. She wants to be with you but she doesn't want you to die to be with her. She'll wait until your time passes and then she'll see you again. Even though she's not here with you she'll still be with you." That was a heartfelt speech.

"Where?" That was a stupid question. Where… I was just desperate to find out if maybe there was a place that I could go to see her even if she's a spirit.

"Riiiight here." Nagihiko put his finger to where my heard was still beating 1,000 beats per minute. He smiled the infamous "Fujisaki" smile and I smiled with him.

The sun peeked out from the clouds as Nagihiko and I started getting our stuff. Nagi went over to the bushes and was picking leaves and twigs out of his schoolwork as I walked over to the knife that I almost killed myself with. I bent down, picked it up, examined it, and then threw it into the deep forest that was across from us. Nagihiko walked up to me and smiled. "That felt good." I said as we both started giggling.

"Here, let me walk you home." Nagi said soothingly as he took my hand and we both started walking. My cheeks started heating up as he squeezed my hand as if he didn't want to let me go.

We arrived at my house moments later and we sort of got trapped and locked up into an awkward silence as we stood in front of each other. He still hadn't let go of my hand.

"So…" He said nervously.

"Thanks for stopping me before I made a really bad decision." I said while trying to break loose of this tension.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Please don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"I promise." I smiled and nodded my head.

Nagihiko bent forward and kissed me LIKE REALLY CLOSE TO MY LIPS!!! **(A/N: Like Amu and Ikuto in the manga *wink wink*) **He pulled back and I blushed BRIGHT red. Nagihiko chuckled then walked forward until we were shoulder to shoulder. "Good night, Rima-chan." He whispered.

"Y-Yeah. S-Same t-t-to you." I stuttered. He laughed a melodic laugh and ran off leaving me stunned. I ran inside my house, ran up to my room ignoring my father calling my name, slammed the door shut, and leaned against it taking deep breaths. Did that…. Really happen?

"What's wrong Rima?" KusuKusu asked me.

"Nothing!" I said stubbornly as I turned my head. KusuKusu poked my blushing cheek and I almost slapped her away but she flew off giggling her trademark giggle.

**~Time-Skip: The next day at Seiyo Middle School, In Class~**

_Nagihiko POV!_

I sat in my chair with my elbow on my desk and my hand resting on the palm of my hand. Why did I do that?! Rima probably hates me now! Do I just think I'm closer to her all of a sudden because I saved her from making a big mistake?! NO! That's never going to happen!

The door slid open and Rima and Amu walking in smiling. I couldn't help but stare in awe at how beautiful Rima was. She was fidgeting and messing with the hem of her skirt like every day. She had this certain glow to her skin that made her look like an angel.

"Good morning Nagihiko!" Amu said. I jumped up in surprise and almost fell out of my chair. They were just at the door and now they're standing right next to me!

"G-Good morning." I said nervously. Rima kept fidgeting with her skirt and I smirked. "You can try and try Rima-chan, but it's not getting any longer." Rima blushed and silently moved behind Amu as Amu stared from me to her before sighing.

"Some things won't ever change will they?" She said. Oh yes they will change. Suddenly I felt a shiver go down my spine. I trembled at the sudden coldness and I looked at Rima who did the same.

"Rima-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as I tried not to raise my voice too high and make Amu swoon over to fact that I sound like Nadeshiko. Rima nodded uncertainly and we both walked out into the hall. "Did you feel that too?" I asked with a confused look on my face. She nodded really quickly and jittery. I took a deep breath. "Do you think-"

"No! That's not possible!" Rima cut me off.

"Oh but it is Rima-dear." An eerie voice said from behind me.

"Excuse me? D-Did you just call me Rima-dear?!" She asked me.

"No, that wasn't me!" I put my hands up in defense.

"Then who else is there around here to blame?!" She motioned to the completely deserted halls.

"Calm down Rima-hunnie." That voice said again.

"OH! Now it's Rima-hunnie?! You're taking advantage of me actually letting you call me by my first name!"

"Calm down Rima-chan! It's not me!"

"Then who was it?!"

"I don't know!" I threw my hands up over my head in a frustrated manner.

"Then what's your proof?!" A plan hatched in my head and that imaginary light bulb dinged and flickered on above my head.

"Watch my lips the whole time." I pointed to my mouth.

"Why wou-"

"This is my proof." I cut her off.

"Rima, this is your mother speaking." My mouth stayed in a straight line the whole time. Rima gasped.

"Mom?! Where?!" A transparent version of Rima's mom showed up.

_Rima POV!!!_

"Mom…" I whispered with tears in my eyes. She still looked the same. Her nightdress that she wore that reached down to her ankles was draped over her body. She had her hair up in a headband almost like how I always wear my hair. Just what she was wearing before she passed. "MOM!" I ran towards her only to run right through her and land in Nagi's arms. I looked up at him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly while I was still trapped in his eyes. I heard a giggle and turned around to see my mom giggling the same giggle that I have. "What's so funny?" I asked in a dazed tone.

"Just because I'm gone you're still surrounded by those who love you. They would hate to see you leave them." I pulled back from Nagihiko but my mom pushed up back together. My mom scoffed. "Must I do everything?" She asked to no one in particular. I felt her ice cold hand touch the back of my head and I blinked. Nagihiko did the same and I realized my mom put her other hand to the back of his head.

BAM!

Sparks!

Wow… Kissing him feels right. I stared into his wide eyes before his eyes closed slowly and instead of our lips touching he was actually kissing me! My eyes slowly closed and Nagihiko put his hand on my back to steady me.

"Bye Rima! Mama will always be in your heart. I love you." Her fingers brushed my hair away from my face as Nagi and I continued to kiss. Her icy presence seemed to fade away. You gotta love middle school. We heard clapping and cheering from behind us so we retreated quickly to see our whole class clapping and whistling.

"Happy ending?" I asked with a light pink blush on my cheeks as I turned back to Nagihiko.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered before leaning in and pecking my lips. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "Really happy ending." I giggled as his voice was muffled by my hair.

"_Really happy ending…" _

**Did I switch POV'S too much??? **

**Did I screw up on spelling or grammar or what not???**

**Was it just a retarded one shot???**

**Am I a disgrace to RimaHiko fanfiction??????**

**Again, sorry about deleting my other stories but if you're an author out there and you've ever had a story that you just don't **_**feel**_** any more you should know what I mean. The one shot was just really crappy and the chapter story just didn't feel right anymore if that makes sense. Anyway, if you really love TadAmu, RimaHiko, and Kutau you should check out this fanfiction on that's called "Entranced". It has about 10-11 chapters something like that. I know most people don't like TadAmu and are completely Amuto so if you don't like Tadase and Amu then don't even bother. I just love seeing the RimaHiko parts. Hee hee!**

**REVIEW PLEEEEAAASSSEEE~!!!**


End file.
